1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to stamps for conducting stamping operations, as well as their methods of manufacture. More particularly, example embodiments of the present invention relate to a stamp that may be used for manufacturing a light guide plate that is to be used in flat panel displays, as well as a method of manufacturing the stamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device is often characterized by small thickness, light weight and low power consumption. Accordingly, liquid crystal display devices have found widespread acceptance as monitors, notebook computers, mobile phones, and the like. The typical liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight unit. The liquid crystal display panel displays an image by controlling the light transmittance of a liquid crystal layer, and the backlight unit is disposed under the liquid crystal display panel to provide light to the liquid crystal display panel.
The backlight unit typically includes a light guide plate and a light source. The light guide plate guides light generated by a light source disposed generally on a side of the light guide plate, so that the light exits from the light guide plate toward the liquid crystal display panel. The backlight unit may further include an optical sheet. The optical sheet is disposed on the light guide plate to improve the optical characteristics of the light exiting from the light guide plate.
Alternatively, a fine optical pattern can be directly formed on a surface of the light guide plate, so that the light guide plate itself may function as the optical sheet. A light guide plate having a fine optical pattern can be formed by filling a mold with the base material for the light guide plate, and curing the material. In order to form a fine optical pattern on the light guide plate, a stamp having a molding pattern is typically used.
The stamping process usually involves pressing the stamp against the base material of the light guide plate while the material is heated to a high temperature. This high heat can result in deformation or other damage to the stamp. Furthermore, damage or deformation of the stamp may also cause deformation of the fine optical pattern.